Yoshimitsu (Soulcalibur)
|-|Soul Calibur Vl= |-|Yoshitmitsu ll (SCV)= |-|Soul Calibur lV= |-|Soul Calibur lll= |-|Soul Calibur ll= |-|Soul Calibur= Summary Yoshimitsu is a reoccurring character in the Soul Calibur franchise. He is the leader of the Manji clan and is a thief who gives back to the least fortunate. After his Manji Clan was killed by Oda Nobunaga. Due to this, he is searching out Soul Edge in order to exact his revenge. It is implied that Yoshimitsu is the ancestor of the same Yoshimitsu from the Tekken series. In Soul Calibur V, the original Yoshimitsu was replaced with a new successor known as Yoshimitsu ll. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | High 7-C Name: Yoshimitsu l, "The Original Mechanical Ninja" | Yoshimitsu ll Origin: Soul Calibur Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Vigilante, Ninja, Thief, Warrior, Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Soul Manipulation (Can drain the souls of his opponents), Teleportation, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction (can grab and cut souls), Flight, Aura, Light Manipulation, Can seal evil energy with Fu-Ma Blade, Madness Manipulation and Mind Manipulation with Yoshimitsu (Those who hold the sword without a Sealing Blade are turned mad and become a puppet with no will of their own in a similar vein to Soul Edge), Attack Reflection with Yoshimitsu (Can divert evil energy), Limited Durability Negation with Shiranui, Regeneration (Low) with Kastane, Passive Attack Amplification and Probability Manipulation with Kagekiyo (Kagekiyo grants luck to the wielder), Passive Durability Amplification with Pakayun, Heals himself each time he damages his opponent and His Attack Potency constantly rises with Hihiirokane, Resistance to Madness Manipulation and Mind Manipulation with Fu-Ma Blade (As a Sealing Blade, the Fu-Ma Blade protects Yoshimitsu from being driven mad and being controlled by Yoshitmitsu) | All Original Timeline abilities aside from weapon abilities, Mind Manipulation (Can read the minds of his opponents and the Manji Sword can disrupt the minds of others), Probability Manipulation with Kagekiyo, Statistics Amplification with Soul Charge. Attack Potency: City level+ (Can fight the likes of Voldo. Shares a destined battle with Tira and is more than likely comparable to her) | Large Town level+ (Comparable to characters such as Voldo and Taki. Fought Sophitia, although Sophitia was not going all out) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions/combat speed (Comparable to Voldo and Tira) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class+ | Large Town Class+ Durability: City level+ | Large Town level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Yoshimitsu and Fu-Ma Blade (Katana, Wakizashi and Sashimono) Intelligence: Yoshimitsu is a highly skilled swordsman who has fought in countless battles. Yoshimitsu is a highly mobile fighter who utilizes his swordmanship, his ability to fly and his soul stealing powers to his advantage. Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Siphon:' Drains the opponent's soul and as a result heals himself. *'Manji Virtue and Influence:' Draws both swords and spins towards his opponent. He then slams both of his swords together, creating a blinding light in front of him while an aura forms behind him that forces his opponent to cover their eyes and fall back first into the ground. *'Glimpse of Heaven and Hell:' Yoshimitsu slashes his opponent, knocking them to the floor, spins around them, and finally finishes with a traditional samurai execution. Note: Many of Yoshimitsu's abilities come from the various weapons he can equip. As such, in battle the creator should specify what weapon(s) he is allowed to have. Key: Original Timeline | New Timeline Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ninjas Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Light Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Healers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Thieves Category:Vigilantes Category:Good Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7